Data mining, analysis and search often make up a substantial portion of enterprise application workloads. Examples of data that are the subject of data mining, analysis, and search include purchase transactions, news updates, web search results, email notifications, hardware or software monitoring observations, and so forth.
Such data is collected into datasets. However, as the sizes of datasets increase, the ability to efficiently access the content of such datasets has become more challenging.